why are you so stupid
by Twinkle.Twinkel
Summary: Gohan is really depressed after his fathers death but is only made worse by his abusive mother. warning: suicide fic THREE SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone im tear-drowned-angel (tear for short) and this is my friend bob. This is my first dragonball z fic so please be kind.

Bob: urgh the hag is at it again!

Tear: (throws boot at his head) well anyway on with the fic but first the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I tear do not own dragonball z or any of it characters!

Oh and by the way this is after the cell games and just before the beginning of the babadi saga.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gohan was sitting in his room, on the window sill just staring out at the night sky. It was a cool calm night. The night sky was dotted with shimmering stars, there was a cool breeze washing threw the room every so often, from the window on the other end of the window sill.

Gohan let out a sad sigh as his eyes slowly closed and his body fell into unconsciousness. His blood stained arm fell limp at his side, dangling over the edge of the window sill and blood dripped from his finger tips forming a pool on the wooden four, his body slowly relaxed and fell to the flour with a loud thump. What was the point of being quite? His mother and brother weren't home. They were never home.

They said they were master roshi's (sp) and said Gohan had to stay home and study because they were only going there to see how everyone was coping and he could be doing something useful with is time. But Gohan wasn't stupid. He knew what was going on. They were both going to bulma's or out training. They never wanted him to come with them.

xX flash back Xx 

"hey mom where are you guys going?" Gohan asks as he watches his mom and little brother put on there coats.

"were going to master roshi's" chi-chi answered while pushed Goten out and turning towards the door to leave herself.

"c-can I c-c-come w-with you?" Gohan studded

chi-chi stopped dead in her tracks and whipped her body around in an untraceable speed. Eyes wide with anger she walked swiftly up to Gohan.

Gohan unconsciously took a step back.

"NO! your staying here o study! You must study! Don't you know that! You need to study to get a good job to earn lots of money! Your so stupid!" she lifted her arm up in blind rage

_SMAK! _

_BANG!_

_SMAK!_

As chi-chi slapped Gohan around a couple times and left the house.

Xx end of flash back xX 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

tear: well what do ya think? I know it was short but tell me if I should continue and ill update as soon as I can!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I'm so sorry! I haven't updated sooner! I'm sitting in chemistry and decided to check my stats and found this story hadn't been updated so that's what I'm doing! Thanks to my reviewers!

Supper sanne

Pikachuthunders

Pink-charmed-one

Bob: tear-drowned-angel dose not own dragonball z or any of its characters!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gohan slowly opened his eyes and sat against the wall under the windowsill. He had only been out three hours, but it was the most enjoyable and relaxing three hours in a very long time. He was floating weightlessly through the darkness not a care in the world, no late night studying, no hand and arm cramps, no mother breathing down his neck and most importantly no feelings what so ever, just that numb feeling.

For you see the only time Gohan is truly happy is when he is asleep. Because sleep is his only escape from the harshness of reality.

After a few minutes he regained some of the strength he had lost, picked himself of the flour and stumbled in to the bathroom. He made is way over to the edge of the tub (tear: I don't know if they have an indoor bathroom or not but so please bear with me!) sat down on the rim and started to dig through the cabinet.

After a couple of minutes of searching, he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a, what used to be white, blood stained plastic box. Putting it on the rim next to him, he opened it and started to bandage the new wounds along his arm (starts just after elbow and wraps around his fingers/ hand).

He had just finished putting the box away and was walking out if his room when he heard his mom and Goten walk through the front door. He walked over to his desk, sat down, picked up his pen and started to write. Well tried to write, it was so pain full, but Gohan didn't care, he didn't even flinch.

Chi-chi burst in to the room a look of determination and ice in her eyes. With out a word she marched up to Gohan and ripped the book out from under him, not caring that he was still writing. Gohan didn't even acknowledge her presence; he just stared down at the empty space on his desk where his note book used to be.

"Where is it" chi-chi asked in an even tone.

Gohan didn't respond

"Where is it" she said firmly again

Gohan still didn't respond

"Where the hell is it!" she yelled in pure fury

Gohan moved his gaze and looked her directly in the eyes with a gaze that could pierce her soul.

"Its right there" he said in an emotionless voice still looking her in the eyes.

_SLAP_

Chi-chi slapped him right across the face; her eyes ablaze in anger.

"Never talk back to me" she said in a bone chillingly cold voice "there's not enough! You will work all night if you have to! You **will** amount to something! YOU WILL!" she screamed the last part, throwing the book at Gohan and stomped out the door.

Gohan sighed, picking up his pen and started writing again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Gohan woke to the sound of his 'mother' screaming at him.

"Gohan were going to master roshi's! (Sp) you better have all the work done by the time we get back!" she finished before slamming the door shut.

Gohan lifted his head up off of the desk where he had fallen asleep and walked over to the bathroom to clean off the blood from the rest of his body and wash his clothes.

Chi-chi didn't notice the pool of dry blood on the flour. She didn't notice the bandages. She didn't notice the blood stained clothes either. Why **would** she notice anyway? It's not like she cared. No one dose. Gohan finished cleaning the flour and got in the shower.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay im going to leave it there! The next chapter is probably going to be the last! R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! i know! You must me falling off of your chairs in amazement! Its an update! Well Anyway thanks to all my reviewers!

lpgohanfanatic

Popcore

simba-rulz

and to everyone who just simply read it! This is the last chapter! WHOOT WHOOT!

Bob: whipes tear from eye tear-drowned-angel dose not own dragon ball z or any of its characters!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gohan had finished his shower hours ago and was sitting at his desk. It was night fall and the stars were twinkling in the sky as if offering warmth to the young sayan.

She sighed, got up off of his chair and sat at the window sill. This had become his favourite place and often found himself sitting there watching the stars at night.

He sighed again.

"Dad.." he said in a slow whispered voice. "Why'd you do it? Why did you leave me all alone?" he asked the stars as his eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall. He sniffed "im never going to live up to up. I never going to be good enough of mom." He sniffed again.

His eyes widened in realisation.

"I know what I have to do." He said in a determined yet soft voice, and got up from the windowsill.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was about 2 in the morning and chi-chi slammed the door shut with goten a little way in front rubbing his eyes.

"go to bed goten." She said simply.

Goten obeyed with out question and walked up the stairs to his bedroom (tear: in this story Gohan and goten have separate rooms and stair cases, one on the right and one on the left.) while chi-chi walked up the other leading to Gohans.

When she reached the top of the stairs she burst through the door and her eyes scanned the room for Gohan like she dose every night.

But what she saw was far different to what she expected.

What she saw was a shock to her system. There he was her eldest son; Slumped against the window pale. Blood pooled on the flour, dripping from his wounded arm. The moon came out from behind the clouds shedding light on the fallen sayan.

The knife glistened in the new light, catching her attention. She walked up to her son to find the source of it; and there it was. Clutched in his right hand; a silver knife seeped in blood.

She covered her mouth in shock at the sight before her, and was about to run when she saw a note. It had specks and small pools of blood on it with her name on the front.

She picked it up and begin to read.

_Dear mom,_

_Im sorry I cant be every thing you want me to; Im not strong enough. I had to do this if not for myself but for you.i want you to know that I love you so much and I wqant you to be happy. I want you to take this opotunity to rais goten better than you raised me. I cant live with the fact that dad died and could have done something about it. Im sorry but this is the way it must end. I love you even if you don't love me. But I will always be with you no mater what……._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

R.I.P

Gohan son

12.07.1994 – 15.09.2006

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there you have it everyone! R&R and tell me what you think.


End file.
